Circuit protective conductor (CPC) style connectors are commonly provided as packages of parts that are then assembled into electronic connectors. This assembly can be time consuming, labour intensive and costly.
These types of CPC-style connector assemblies may be prone to the risk of water ingress, thus possibly damaging electrical equipment and causing performance degradation. For example, the gaskets may wear out or may not be installed correctly. Further, it can be expensive to manufacture and assemble connectors that have many different pieces required for their assembly.
The present invention addresses at least one of the above problems.